Sonic: Journey through universes
by iheartsonic
Summary: Spin-off of IsonicfanI's Sonic the Sparrowhog series. Time-space rifts have been appearing and it's up to Sonic, Shadow, Silver and all the friends they'll meet in their long journey to bring everything back to normal. I don't own anything. The first chapter contains some elements from Tinkerbell, but not enough to make them important for the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Book 1: Sonic the Sparrowhog: The Diamond Castle**

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were standing in the Pixie Dust pool as their alter-egos, in front of Queen Clarion.

Clarion: "Aaron, Stark, Mag, I'm glad you could make it here in time. I have probably one of the most difficult missions for you"

Shadow: "No! Nein! Nyet! Nada! There's no way I'll ever stop calling you old"

Clarion: "That is not your mission. Not that I would mind if you stopped. But getting back to important matters, you might know that there is a large, possibly infinite number of universes"

Sonic: "So?"

Clarion: "Significant events are supposed to take place at exactly the same time in every universe"

Sonic: "I still don't understand"

Clarion headed inside her palace. "Follow me"

The queen led them to the main room, which had something that looked like a portal in the middle. "This is what happens when something goes wrong in one or more universes and the rule is not followed"

Sonic: "A time-space rift?"

Clarion: "Exactly. Every time-space rift leads to a universe where something is wrong and the time when that significant event should take place. If this is not fixed, then, sooner or later, a catastrophe will happen"

Shadow: "And we are supposed to fix this?"

Clarion: "I'm sending you because you are the only ones who can do it"

Sonic: "How will we know what exactly to fix?"

Clarion: "You won't. The best I can do is give you this" she pulled out an amulet. "In a universe where events don't take place correctly, this amulet will be cracked. And the more you correct in that universe, the more the cracks will heal"

Sonic took the amulet. "I'm still not sure whether it will help considering that we might not find what to fix"

Clarion: "It's better than nothing. Before you go, one more thing: travelling between universes is complicated. You will be human sized and will have no wings in every other universe"

Shadow: "So no flying? It won't be too much of a challenge if you ask me"

Sonic: "But you won't have anyone to call old"

Shadow: "Good point"

Sonic stepped through the rift, followed by Shadow and Silver. The rift closed behind them.

Sonic: "So this is what it feels like to have no wings"

Silver: "I'm already feeling heavier"

Shadow: "You can't feel heavier just without wings. It's the Pixie Dust that makes you lightweight"

Silver: "Then it's from eating all the chocolate last night"

Sonic: "You ate all the chocolate?"

Silver: "What? Who told you? I'm going to...oh. Right"

Shadow: "Let's move on. I think I see a small village in that direction"

They set off for the village, passing by a poor-looking house. Sonic stopped for a moment to listen to the music coming from there. It was definitely two girls singing.

_It's so rare to find a friend like you  
>Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue<br>The way we talk  
>The things you say<br>The way you make it all okay  
>And how you know<br>All of my jokes  
>But you laugh anyway<em>

_If I could wish for one thing  
>I'd take the smile that you bring<br>Wherever you go in this world I'll come along  
>Together we dream the same dream<br>Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me  
>Oh ooh oh<em>  
>Two voices, one song<p>

Shadow: "Are you coming?"

Sonic: "Yeah. Sorry"

Sonic noticed that something was glowing in his pocket. It was the amulet given to him by Queen Clarion. He pulled it out of his pocket to check it. Even though the amulet remained cracked, it was certainly glowing.

Shadow: "Whatever we did, we did it right"

The glow faded as they stepped away from the house.

Sonic: "You've got to be joking!"

Silver: "Maybe the amulet ate too much chocolate"

Shadow: "No, that's you"


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa: "I really like that"

Liana: "So do I"

Alexa: "It sounds magical somehow"

Liana chuckled. "Everything sounds magical to you"

Alexa: "Maybe it's just that I believe in magic. And in love at first sight, in wishing upon stars..."

Liana: "And in dreams that come true?"

Alexa: "Always dreams that come true"

Liana pulled out a dish cloth. "Then you're doing the dishes tonight"

Alexa: "What?"

Liana: "My dreams come true"

Alexa: "You know, Liana? I also believe in witches. Evil witches who chase unsuspecting girls with soapy dish cloths"

Liana ran outside, with Alexa after her.

Later that day, at the river, where the girls were watering flowers:

Liana: "Alexa, look over there, in the river"

Alexa walked closer to Liana, who picked up two heart-shaped little rocks.

Alexa: "They're beautiful"

Liana: "Two perfect hearts"

Alexa: "They are perfect. They almost look-"

Liana: "Magical?"

Alexa: "Precisely"

Liana: "I think they look pretty magical, too"

Alexa: "What if we made them into necklaces?"

Liana: "Necklaces with the secret power to grant-"

Alexa: "A wish!"

Liana: "Best friends today"

Alexa: "Tomorrow"

Liana and Alexa: "And always"

The two stones glowed brightly, but Liana had a weird look on her face.

Alexa: "What is it?"

Liana: "My stomach's growling and all we have at home is jam and bread"

The sky turned dark all of a sudden, almost like a storm was about to start.

Alexa: "I don't like this, Liana"

The two girls ran inside their house as fast as they could.

Alexa: "Do you think it'll be over soon?"

Liana showed Alexa a necklace she had made out of one of the rocks they found at the river. "Maybe if you wish on something magical"

Alexa: "Liana, it's beautiful. What about yours?"

Liana showed her the second stone, also made into a necklace. "A perfect match"

A few hours later, the storm stopped. Liana and Alexa went outside, only to find their garden ruined.

Alexa: "No, this can't be!"

Liana picked up a flower from the ground. "At least let's salvage what we can. We could sell them in the village"

Alexa: "Even so, the money will never last us until next growing season"

Meanwhile, in the village:

Sonic was still checking the amulet.

Shadow: "Nothing?"

Sonic: "Nope. Only if we knew what we were looking for"

Silver: "Let's ask the people around"

Shadow: "Yeah, sure. Let's go to that shop and tell the owner 'Excuse me, we're superheroes, special agents and as a matter of fact, Mobian sparrowmen from a parallel usiverse, but we lost our wings because of the interdimensional travelling. Have you seen anything that seems to disrupt the space-time continuum lately?'"

Silver: "Why not?"

Shadow: "Doesn't matter. Anyway, that storm looked rough. I suggest staying at that inn for a while in case another one shows up"

A few minutes later, on the way from Liana and Alexa's house to the village:

The two passed by an old woman.

Liana (whispering to Alexa): "She looks starving"

Alexa: "I guess so"

Liana walked close to the woman. "Excuse me, may I share this with you?" she said, handing her sandwhich to her.

The woman: "But it's your lunch"

Liana: "I'm not that hungry"

The woman accepted Liana's sandwhich. "Thank you. Please, take one of my treasures"

Liana: "No, I couldn't"

The woman: "Please, I insist. You deserve one"

Liana looked inside the old woman's bag and picked up a mirror. "I think I'll take this one"

The woman: "Good choice. A nice present for a nice girl"

Later, in the girls' garden, after returning from the Village:

Liana had cleaned the mirror she had received and was keeping it in her basket while she and Alexa were working to fix what the storm had destroyed. As always, they were singing together.

_I'm blindfolded on this carriage ride that they call life_  
><em>Keep trying to make it through that next turn knuckles white and holding tight <em>  
><em>So here I go<em>  
><em>taking the curve<em>  
><em>But I know that I'm never alone<em>  
><em>I think of you<em>  
><em>and how you never let me go<em>

_I feel connected (connected)_  
><em>Protected (protected)<em>  
><em>Its like you're sitting right with me all the time<em>  
><em>You hear me (you hear me)<em>  
><em>You're near me (you're near me)<em>  
><em>And everything else is gonna be alright<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can break this<em>  
><em>Nothing can break this<em>  
><em>Nothing can break this tie<em>  
><em>Connected<em>  
><em>Connected inside<em>

Liana and Alexa thought they heard a voice coming from inside the basket. Liana pulled out her mirror and took a quick look at it. There was another girl in that mirror, but she vanished as soon as Liana saw her.

Liana: "Wait, please don't go!"

At the inn where Sonic, Shadow and Silver were staying:

Sonic's amulet started glowing again.

Shadow: "Maybe this time it will be something"

An image appeared in the amulet. An image of Liana and Alexa holding the mirror.

Shadow: "Huh? What does this mean?"

Silver: "I know! The amulet needs a girlfriend"

Shadow: "No, that's still you"

Sonic: "Maybe we should look for these two girls. They might have something to do with our mission"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi fanfiction! Did you think I abandoned this story? Well, think again. I never abandon stories. Ever. It's just that I've been busy with school. That and I used to be a writer just like you. But then I took a writer's block in the...well...writing.**

**But now I'm back into business (at least for a while), so here you go :3**

* * *

><p>Liana looked at Alexa. "Two voices"<p>

_If I could wish for one thing  
><em>_I'd take the smile that you bring  
><em>_Wherever you go In this world  
><em>_I'll come along_

The mirror girl appeared again and sang along.

_Together we dream the same dream  
><em>_Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me  
><em>_Three voices, one song_

Deep within a dark cave, Slyder was flying after Lydia. And of course that Lydia, just being the arrogant Lydia she is, was singing about herself.

_I love  
><em>_Singing solo_

She passed by two female statues.

_Don't miss  
><em>_Our old trio  
><em>_I'll have the castle  
><em>_All to myself  
><em>_You'll remain trophies  
><em>_I've put on my shelf  
><em>_The world will be wicked  
><em>_And all will bow to me._

Slyder applauded. "Bravo, mistress! Bravo!"

Lydia: "Interrupting me again, Slyder?"

Slyder showed Lydia his glowing horn. "She's alive. I sense her singing somewhere. See?"

Lydia: "The apprentice is living?" She turned to the two statues. "Did you really think I wouldn't find her? Always the optimists. But the world is really a very small and dark place. Just how I like it. Slyder, bring her to me!"

Back to Liana, Alexa and the mirror girl:

Liana: "Wait, please don't go!"

The mirror girl: "I won't. This is too much fun"

Liana: "I'm Liana and this is Alexa. Can you tell us your name?"

The mirror girl: "It's Melody"

Liana: "You must have a favourite song. Could you teach it to us?"

Alexa: "Please, we'd love to sing with you"

Melody: "I...I shouldn't"

Alexa: "We're fast learners"

Melody: "It's not that. It's..."

Slyder was already flying above the girls' house. "So...she's in the mirror"

Melody looked in his direction and gasped. "You have to hide me! He's seen me in the mirror"

Liana: "Who's seen you in the mirror?"

Melody: "Slyder. We have to hide. We have to hide now!"

Liana and Alexa turned around to see a dragon flying towards them, and then ran inside the house.

Liana handed Alexa the mirror. "The cellar. Go!"

Alexa did as she was told, but Liana opened a drawer and looked through it.

Alexa: "Liana, what are you-"

Liana: "Just go. I'll be right there"

Alexa heard a hard knock, or rather a bang, coming from the door. "I don't think we have enough time to wait"

Liana gave up on looking in the drawer and ran to the cellar after Alexa, right before Slyder managed to open the door.

Slyder: "Come out, come out, wherever you are"

Meanwhile, at the inn:

Sonic was still looking at the amulet. "The girls are in danger!"

Shadow: "What?"

Sonic: "They're in the house that we saw when we came here. Can you still use Chaos Control?"

Shadow: "I hope I can" he snapped his fingers. "Chaos Control!"

Back at the house:

Liana, Alexa and Melody managed to escape through the cellar while Slyder was wrecking the house.

Melody: "I led him here!"

The girls ran away, without looking back. Meanwhile, Sonic, Shadow and Silver teleported behind Slyder.

Sonic aimed his gauntlet at the dragon. "What do you think you're doing?"

Slyder turned around, knocking down a beam of the house. "And who might you be?"

Shadow: "The ones who will make a nice pair of boots out of you"

Slyder: "Lydia always tells me I'd look great as a pair of boots. Too bat that won't happen anytime soon"

Slyder swung his left claw in an attempt to hit Sonic, but he dodged just in time. The only thing that Slyder hit, and as a matter of fact, smashed, was the wall. Sonic shot a quick series of laser bolts with his gauntlet, but Slyder almost didn't feel them at all.

Slyder: "Is that all you've got?"

Sonic: "You'd wish"

Sonic tried to use the gauntlet's ice beam, but Slyder countered it with his fire breath"

Sonic: "Now this might be a problem"

Slyder spun around quickly, breaking down the walls with his tail and knocking down Sonic, Shadow and Silver in the process. He caught the roof, which was about to fall on him, flew high in the air and set the roof on fire with his breath. Then, he threw the now burning roof at the heroic trio.

Silver held out his hands as the remaints of the roof were about to fall on the three, stopping them in mid-air. "It's no use!"

Slyder looked down at the three, whom he was expectomg to have crushed. "What?"

Silver threw the derbis he was holding with his Psychokinesis back at Slyder. "Take this!"

Slyder, however, avoided the incoming projectiles.

Shadow looked around, eventually finding an open drawer. Inside that drawer, there was a mirror. Not as fancy as Melody's mirror, but probably enough for his plan to work.

Shadow: "Hey, you! You want a mirror?" he threw the mirror he had found in the drawer at Slyder, hoping that he would fall for it. "Here you go!"

Slyder caught the mirror and looked at it closely. "Some friends you have, leaving you behind like that. Thank you!"

Slyder flew out of sight.

Shados coughed fakely. "Moron"

Sonic: "Great job, Shadow. But I think the girls won't be happy to see this"

Silver: "To see what?"

Shadow: "Three, two, one..."

Silver took a better look at his surroundings. "Their house is ruined!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now. Until next time :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic, Shadow and Silver kept examining the area until late at night, when Liana and Alexa returned. The girls watched what remained of their house from a safe distance.

Liana: "No, no!"

Alexa: "There's nothing left!"

Liana: "And who are those guys?"

Liana and Alexa ran in the direction of the three, Alexa still carrying Melody's mirror.

Alexa: "Hey, you! Where did you come from?"

Silver turned around. "It't kind of hard to explain. You see, it all starts when a baby laughs for the first time. Then the laugh is carried to Pixie Hollow, where Queen Clarion-"

Sonic: "That's not what she meant"

Silver: "Oh"

Sonic: "We first of all apologise for the current state of your home. My name is Aaron Stone, and the two gentlemen beside be are my teammates, Stark Reality and Terminus Mag"

Shadow: "Who are you calling a gentleman?"

Silver: "Who are you calling beside you? That's an insult, right?"

Alexa: "Just what happened here?"

Sonic: "We tried to drive the dragon away-"

Shadow: "I even called it a moron"

Sonic: "...but we could not prevent the collateral damage"

The first thing that Liana noticed, aside from the fact that three mystical creatures or whatever they were who could speak her language perfectly, and with English accents for that matter, were standing right in front of her, was their unsual attire. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Sonic: "Well, no. And since we're at it, we're not from around now either. Our presence here is a very long story. To sum it up, we are here to prevent something that should not happen"

Melody looked at her surroundings. "This is my entire fault! Throw me away before he comes back!"

Liana: "Hold on. I don't think we've made the accuaintance. We're-"

Sonic: "Liana, Alexa and Melody. We know"

Alexa: "You know? How?"

Sonic: "That's part of the long story. But back to important matters, why was the dragon after Melody?"

Melody: "It's Lydia, his mistress. She must know I have the key"

Alexa: "The key to what?"

Melody: "The Diamond Castle"

Liana: "A diamond castle?"

Melody: "My home. The birthplace of music"

Sonic: "I think I've heard of it. Every time a new song is sung anywhere in the world, a diamond appears on its walls, right?"

Melody: "Right. I lived there with Dori, Phaedra and Lydia, the three Muses of music. Dori and Phaedra believed that music was for everyone, but Lydia thought otherwise. She vowed to take the Diamond Castle for herself. She found an ancient cave filled with dark magic and turned her flute into an instrument of darkness. With her new powers, she came back for the Diamond Castle, to spread her darkness everywhere. The Muses hid their instruments along with the castle and gave me the key in case anything should happen to them. They tried to reason with Lydia, but she just turned on them. I ran and ran, but..."

Silver: "It was no use?"

Melody: "Slyder was chasing me. Then, I saw my only chance. I hid. But I dropped my whistle, and Slyder broke it, trapping me in the mirror. I was so afraid. I never said a word until I met you two. And now, look. I ruined everything"

Sonic: "Since you have the key, do you know where the Diamond Castle is hidden?"

Melody: "It's near the Seven Stones, far to the west"

Sonic: "Then I suggest that you should come with us from now on, Melody"

Alexa handed Sonic the mirror. "Hope we'll see you again soon"

Liana: "Can Lydia be stopped?"

Melody: "I hope so. I think if I play the Muses' instruments, I can break her spells"

Liana: "And what happens if Lydia destroys the instruments?"

Melody: "She wins. She has it all. Our world will be nothing but sorrow and shadows"

Alexa: "Kinda like our home"

Liana: "Exactly like our home. We can't let this happen"

Alexa: "_We_? I think you mean _they_. We've never been farther away than the village. Plus, you heard the guys. They're here to prevent something that should not happen, so I guess we'd better leave it to them"

Liana: "Lydia and Slyder did that to us. And they will do worse to other people. Can we let that happen?"

Alexa: "You want me to say no, don't you?"

Sonic: "Not to mention that, according to our amulet, you two seem to be related to those events somehow"

Alexa: "Okay then. It's the six of us now, Melody"

Melody: "Really? The six of us? I like that"

Alexa: "What about the dragon? Will he come back?"

Melody: "Not if I don't sing. And I love singing"

Shadow: "I fooled that dragon with a fake mirror, so he might not focus on you for a while"

Liana: "A fake mirror? I wanted to do that"

Shadow: "Brilliant minds think the same. Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?"

Liana: "That you'd love to hear Melody's favourite song?"

Shadow: "No, I was thinking of some _you're so old _jokes for when we'll meet Lydia"

Alexa: "Oh, right! Melody's song. There's no moron around and there won't be for a while, so..."

Shadow looked at Silver. "Well, there is a moron around, but he's not a dragon"

Silver: "Really? Who is he?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "He has white fur, yellow eyes, says _It's no use_ a little too much and his name is Terminus Mag"

Silver: "Sounds familiar"

Alexa: "Guys, the song!"

Melody: "Well, it goes like this"

_Believe  
><em>_In all that can be.  
><em>_A miracle starts whenever you dream  
><em>_Believe  
><em>_And sing from your heart. You'll see  
><em>_Your song will hold the key_

Meanwhile, in Lydia's cave:

Slyder flew to Lydia. "I found her, mistress!"

Lydia took the mirror from Slyder. "Oh, Really? Melody...Auntie Lydia would like to have a word with you. Melody?"

Slyder: "So?"

Frustrated, Lydia threw the mirror away. "You moron! I should turn you into a pair of boots! You got the wrong mirror!"

Slyder: "Huh? The wrong mirror?"

Lydia: "If you didn't bring her, then where is she? I'm in no mood for games, Slyder"

Slyder: "She was singing with two girls near a cottage. One with light hair and one with dark hair. And there were three knights or something there too. I had to fight them for the mirror"

Lydia: "Take me to them"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi :3 ! So, this chapter contains some references to IsonicfanI's **_**Sonic the Sparrowhog**_** series (you shoud've seen this coming sooner or later, since this is a spin-off of that series), mainly to **_**Sonic the Sparrowhog: Eternal Winter,**_** as well as to Disney's **_**Frozen**_** (well, **_**Eternal Winter **_**is crossed with **_**Frozen**_**, so it's kinda the same thing).**

* * *

><p>Sonic and the others were on their way to the village.<p>

Alexa: "And then what happened?"

Sonic: "Then we defeated Zaramas and Elsa went back home. End of story"

Shadow: "No, then you kissed her and she went back home"

Alexa: "And what did Sweet Pea think about it?"

Liana: "Who was Sweet Pea again?"

Sonic sighed. "My crazy fangirl. And for the last time, I didn't kiss Elsa"

Shadow: "But you tried-"

Sonic: "No, I didn't"

Shadow: "But you thought about-"

Sonic: "No, I didn't"

Shadow: "But in another universe, Elsa is a fairy who lives with us in Pixie Hollow and you're dating"

Sonic: "That's ridiculous"

Shadow: "Unless you've visited every single universe and you haven't seen this, you can't prove that my theory is wrong"

Alexa: "And after that?"

Sonic: "It was peaceful for a while. Or at least until some pirates showed up and tried to steal our Pixie Dust. Took care of that. Then the Great Fairy Fist tournament started and Rumble tried to cheat just like always. Only that this time he wanted to use a mystical artifact and lost its control"

Liana turned her attention to the path in front of her. "Look, Melody"

Melody: "We made it, the Valley of Flowers"

Alexa: "It's beyond beautiful"

Liana took a deep breath. "I smell roses"

Alexa noticed something moving in one of the nearby bushes. "Guys, snake!"

Sonic and Shadow readied their gauntlets, while Silver drew his disc from his back. But instead of a snake, what came out of the bush was a small puppy.

Silver turned to the girls. "Its no use, run for your lives, we'll try to hold it back...wait, is that a snake?"

Liana walked up to the puppy and picked it up. "Cutest snake I've ever seen"

Alexa: "Okay, okay, I was only trying to protect you"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver put their weapons down.

Another puppy came out of the bush, but this one walked to Alexa.

Alexa: "Look at you, aren't you the cutest thing?"

Liana: "Where did they come from? There's nobody for miles"

Alexa: "They must be lost"

Silver: "Umm...no, they're dogs"

The puppy that Liana had put down walked next to the other one.

Alexa: "Look, they're friends"

Silver: "I still think they're dogs"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "And the Nobel Prize for Stupidity goes to..."

Silver: "To whom? Come on, don't keep me in suspense"

Melody: "Can we keep them? Look at those sparkly little eyes. Can you say no to them?"

Liana: "Sparkles, I like that" She picked up her puppy again. "I hereby name you Sparkles" She turned to the other puppy. "And what should we name that little one?"

Alexa picked up her puppy as well. "Your name is Lily. Like the beautiful flower"

Melody: "Should I take that as a yes?"

Liana: "I think we have room for two more. I bet these little guys are hungry"

Alexa: "Don't even talk about food. Talk about anything you want, like, I don't know, Aaron and Queen Elsa of Arendelle..."

Sonic: "Hey!"

Alexa: "...or this _My Little Pony_ thing that Stark is apparently obsessed with..."

Shadow: "Hey! Hold on, how do you know about that?"

Sonic looked up and started whistling.

Alexa: "...or Mag's Nobel Prize for Stupidity..."

Silver: "Hey! Wait, that was an insult, right? I think it was, so hey!"

Alexa: "...but not food. My stomach's been rumbling for hours"

Melody: "Ah! So that's what I was hearing. I thought it was thunder"

Liana: "Or stampeding horses"

Alexa: "Enough"

Sonic: "Or rope-jumping elephants"

Shadow: "Or a rope-jumping Liana"

Liana glared at him.

Shadow: "What? I haven't called anyone old for a whole day and I couldn't call you old since you're about my age, so I had to come up with something else"

Liana: "After you finish your mission, I'll make you stop that one way or another"

Sonic: "That would be a big favour to Queen Clarion"

Silver: "Many have tried that. It's no use"

Alexa (whispering to Shadow): "Does he ever run out of _It's no use_?"

Shadow: "I don't know. Hey, watch this!" he turned to Silver. "I'm trying to eat the sun. What do you think about it?"

Silver: "It's no use"

Shadow: "Liana wants to stop creating earthquakes when she walks"

Liana glared at Shadow again.

Silver: "It's no use"

Alexa: "What's your favourite colour?"

Silver: "It's no use"

Later, in the village:

The group arrived at the inn where Sonic, Shadow and Silver had stayed before Slyder's attack.

Alexa: "Smells like roast chicken"

Liana: "I'm staving"

Shadow was about to say something.

Liana: "Don't even think about it"

Melody: "Go ahead, you haven't eaten all day"

Liana: "We'd love to, but we don't have any money" She looked around until she set her eyes on one of the tables. "That's where the smell is coming from"

Alexa: "Am I drooling? I think I'm drooling"

The innkeeper walked up to them. "Have you seen them? Well, have you?"

Liana: "Who?"

The innkeeper: "Those good for nothing musicians. They were due here an hour ago. I should never have hired them. I told myself _Edgar, don't hire those rascals again_. Oh, but did I listen to myself, no!"

A woman from one of the tables looked at the innkeeper. "When are they coming?"

Edgar (whispering to the group): "They're getting restless" He turned to the woman. "They're coming!"

Liana: "Actually, they're here. That is, we're here. We're the substitute rascals. Uh...musicians"

Alexa: "We are?"

Liana: "Yes, we are. We're very good and we'll only cost you-"

Alexa: "A meal. I mean two meals"

Sparkles barked.

Alexa: "And two doggie bags"

Edgar: "How do I know you can play?"

A man from a nearby table: "Where's the music?"

Edgar: "You're hired"

As Liana and Alexa were walking to the stage, a bowl of food flew past Alexa's head.

Edgar: "I told you they were getting restless"

Alexa: "Perfectly good mashed potatoes. Think I could get them to throw some gravy this way?"

Liana: "Come on"

Alexa: "Just asking. It would save some time"

Liana walked up on the stage, followed by Alexa.

A man from a nearby table: "Give us some music, will you?"

A woman from a nearby table: "Who are they?"

Liana: "Good evening"

Alexa: "Hello"

_Here we are, far from home,_  
><em>A little bit hungry and a little alone,<em>  
><em>But it's all right, yes it's all right.<em>  
><em>'Cause in this room, there might be friends,<em>  
><em>Can't see yet how the story ends,<em>  
><em>But it's all right, yeah it's all right.<em>

_We can start anew!_

_Can't go back so we gotta go on,_  
><em>We'll stick together stayin' strong.<em>  
><em>There's a diamond castle in my mind<em>  
><em>And someday soon<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>

_Somehow things are looking up,_  
><em>Feeling like we've changed our luck,<em>  
><em>I can see life, in a new light!<em>  
><em>Can't stay long (can't stay long),<em>  
><em>Passing through (passing through),<em>  
><em>Don't know where we're going to (going to)<em>  
><em>But it's all right, 'cause we just might...<em>

_Can't go back so we gotta go on,_  
><em>We'll stick together stayin' strong.<em>  
><em>There's a diamond castle in my mind<em>  
><em>And someday soon<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>We're gonna find the perfect place<em>  
><em>For us to be, and hear our melody set free,<em>  
><em>Climb the highest mountain just to see...<em>  
><em>To see..<em>

_Can't go back so we gotta go on,_  
><em>We'll stick together stayin' strong.<em>  
><em>There's a diamond castle in my mind<em>  
><em>And someday soon<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>

_Can't go back so we gotta go on,_  
><em>We'll stick together stayin' strong.<em>  
><em>There's a diamond castle in my mind<em>  
><em>And someday soon<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>We're gonna find it!<em>  
><em>Someday soon...<em>

Melody, still hidden in Liana's basket, was singing along.

Two boys, apparently twin brothers, walked in.

One of the boys: "Cheeky they are, taking our place. Not bad though. Not bad, for girls"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were sitting at a table in the corner.

Shadow: "How's the amulet?"

Sonic looked in his pocket, but the amulet was missing. "What? Where is it?"

Meanwhile, at Liana and Alexa's destroyed cottage:

Lydia: "Well, where are they, Slyder?"

Slyder: "I don't know. They should've returned by now"

Lydia looked at something on the ground that seemed to be glowing. "What's that?"

It was Sonic's amulet.

Slyder: "So shiny...can I keep it?"

The amulet looked better than the last time Sonic had checked it, but as soon as Lydia picked it up, it cracked again.

Lydia: "Something's wrong with this thing. Do you think it's connected to the apprentice in any way?"

Slyder was staring at the amulet until Lydia asked him that. "Sorry, what? I was distracted by the amulet. So shiny..."

Lydia: "Do you at least think?"

Slyder was still staring at the amulet. "Sorry, what?"

Lydia sighed. "Do you sense her?"

Slyder: "No, I don't think so..." His horn started glowing. "Wait, wait... I feel something. It's very faint. Can't quite make it out, but it's just about...Oh, I think I got it"

Lydia put the amulet in her pocket. "Oh, just take me to her. Now!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Senya (Amy's older sister) is IsonicfanI's OC. Oh, and for those who didn't know from IsonicfanI's stories, this is kind of an AU in which Amy isn't in love with Sonic.**

* * *

><p>Back at the inn:<p>

The crowd cheered for Liana and Alexa.

Alexa: "Thank you. And for our next number..." she paused as she saw Edgar passing with the plates of food that she owed her and her friends. "...we'll take a short break"

Edgar: "You've earned your keep"

Liana and Alexa: "Thank you"

Edgar placed the five plates on the table where Sonic, Shadow and Silver were sitting.

Liana: "So, what do you think of the food we got?"

Alexa: "And remember, the food _we_ got while you were sitting here doing nothing, you lazy bums. You're in debt to us now"

Shadow: "We're saving your world"

Alexa sighed. "I thought I got you this time"

Sonic: "Nobody gets him. You don't even know how many times he's called our Queen old and got away with it"

Liana: "You called your Queen old?"

Shadow: "The Queen, the Lord of Winter, the Ministers of the Seasons, the King and Queen of Enchancia, the Princess of Hyrule..." he turned to Sonic "...Elsa..."

Sonic: "Will you ever stop that?"

Shadow: "No"

Alexa (whispering to Shadow): "Is there really anything between him and Elsa?"

Shadow: "No, I just like to bug him with this because...well, I don't really know why"

Sonic: "Because he's got nothing better to do. And neither do Amy, Senya, Tails, Knuckles, Tink, Fawn, Elsa's sister, my laugh child, my laugh child's parents, my laugh child's girlfriend, my laugh child's arch-enemy...should I continue the list?"

Liana: "I'd rather you didn't"

Sonic: "Anyway, after we're done here, we'll have to go back to your house. The amulet is missing and I think I must have dropped it when fighting Slyder"

A familiar voice came from behind Sonic. "What's a Slyder?"

Sonic turned around to see who it was, then back to his food. "Not now, Amy, I'm trying to..." he suddenly had a realisation and turned around again. "Amy? How did you get here?"

Amy: "I walked through the door"

Sonic: "I mean in this universe"

Amy: "There was a time-space rift in my house"

Sonic: "And you had to walk through it?"

Amy nodded.

Sonic: "And of all universes, it had to bring you in this one?"

Amy: "I think even the time-space continuum agrees that if you go on an adventure and meet girls, I and Senya must come and tease you"

Alexa: "Now you're speaking my language"

Sonic: "You and Senya? Please, tell me you didn't bring-"

Senya walked in. "Hey Amy, I've looked for them everywhere, they must be in another...oh, here they are. What did I miss?"

Amy: "Not much"

Liana: "Will you introduce us to your friends?"

Sonic: "Liana, Alexa, Melody, these are Amy and Senya. Nightmare sisters, these are Liana, Alexa and Melody"

Sparkles barked.

Sonic: "Oh, and Sparkles and Lily. I forgot about them"

Amy: "Hello"

Senya: "Hi there. Just because I'm older, don't think even for a second that I'm mature or responsible"

The twins that had entered the inn a few minutes ago walked to their table, playing their guitars.

_Two maidens were stealing. _  
><em>A gig from two kind men. <em>  
><em>Whose singing was magic. <em>  
><em>They were both so handsome. <em>  
>One of them: "How did you get to be so good-looking?"<br>The other one: "Genetics"  
><em>Ah! One girl fair and pretty<em>  
><em>And one a dark beauty<em>

Sparkled groaned

_One wearing orange.  
><em>_And one... _Well, you know perfectly well nothing rhymes with orange.  
><em>In this song y<em>_ou belong  
><em>_With lads like us  
><em>_In this song y__ou belong  
><em>_You belong  
><em>_You belong  
><em>_With lads like us_

A girl walked up to them and poured a jug of water on the head of one of the twins. "That's for leaving without a goodbye!"

The other twin: "Sorry. That was meant for me"

"I feel for you"

Liana stood up from her seat. "Far be it from us to spoil a happy reunion. Come on, everyone"

One of the twins stepped in Liana's way. "No, no, my apologies. That was ancient history"

The other twin: "Uh, Ian..."

Ian: "I'm busy, Jeremy, can't you see that-"

Ian turned to the side just in time to notice a woman throwing a bowl of food in his way. He dodged just in time and hid under the table along with Jeremy, the food hitting Edgar instead. In the meantime, Sonic's group left the inn.

Jeremy: "They skipped out"

Ian: "Incredible. We always get the girl"

Ian and Jeremy kept crawling under the table. Ian eventually came across a handkerchief.

Ian: "Ah! Wait, the story's not over yet"

Jeremy: "I'm guessing they left it on purpose"

Ian: "So we could return it"

Jeremy: "Would a girl do that?"

Ian: "It is possible"

Jeremy: "The only polite thing to do is find them"

Ian: "Definitely"

They got out from under the table, only to run into the woman who had thrown the bowl of food into them.

Ian: "Oh. Nice to see you too, Bertha"

Later:

Lydia walked in the inn. "I'm looking for two girls: one light-haired, one dark-haired. Where are they?"

Silence.

Lydia walked to Edgar and blew in her flute. A dark green aura surrounded the now-hypnotised Edgar.

Lydia: "Memory escapes you, doesn't it? Let's try again, shall we? Did they pass this way?"

Edgar: "Out back, down the trail"

Later, adter sunset:

Liana: "You have to be kidding"

Melody: "No, they were really cute"

Liana: "Too cute for their own good"

Senya: "Hey, talking about cute..." she turned to Sonic "...which of these three girls caught your eye?"

Sonic sighed. "None"

Amy: "Come on, you can tell us. Is it Liana?"

Sonic: "We have something more important to focus on"

Senya: "Is it Alexa?"

Alexa: "I'm on your side!"

Senya: "Sorry. Is it Melody?"

Sonic: "I'm not listening anymore"

Melody: "Neither am I'

Amy: "Clearly Melody"

Liana looked inside her basket, at the whimpering Sparkles. "What is it, Sparkles?"

Sonic looked up at the sky. "We'd better get out of here"

Alexa: "Why? What's wrong?"

Liana and Alexa wanted to look up as well, but they were stopped by a certain dragon who landed right in front of them. "Slyder!"

The gropu tried to run in the opposite direction, only for Lydia to appear in front of them from a cloud of darkness.

Liana: "Lydia!"

Sonic aimed his gauntlet at her.

Lydia: "So you know my name. I wonder who could've told you"

Melody: "Leave them alone!"

Lydia looked at the fake mirror that Slyder had brought her. "Doesn't take much to fool Slyder, I see. Give me the mirror"

Amy: "For your own safety, I wouldn't advise you to look in mirrors"

Lydia: "The mirror. Now"

Alexa: "I don't think so"

Lydia pulled out her flute. "Oh, you won't. What am I going to do?"

Sonic shot a laser bolt at Lydia's hand, but it somehow got deflected. "What-"

Lydia showed him the amulet she had found at the destroyed house. It was now dark red with a black sheet of glass in the middle. "I have a small ace up my sleeve"

Shadow: "Is that-"

Lydia: "When I found it, it was broken and dull. An instrument of good, probably intended to stop me. But combined with my flute, it has proven quite useful to me. Now..." she blew in her flute, creating the same dark green aura as the one that had controlled Edgar's mind earlier. At the same time, a white aura surrounded Liana, Alexa and the others. "...the mirror"

Liana: "Never"

Lydia looked at her flute. "How on Earth?"

Liana: "Run, Alexa, run!"

The two ran away.

Lydia: "Slyder, get them!"

And Slyder obeyed.

Lydia: "Now, where was I?"

Sonic: "You'll soon be gone"

Lydia: "So you three-"

Amy coughed.

Lydia: "So you five are going to stop me? I think I can take care of a couple of kids"

Sonic boosted in her direction. "Well, think again!"

Lydia created a field of magic around herself, which stopped Sonic in the middle of his track. Shadow teleported right in front of Lydia and, to his surprise, was thrown back a few metres.

Lydia: "Is that all you've got?"

Silver lifted one of the boulders nearby, aiming it straight at Lydia. "How about this?"

Once again, Lydia had the upper hand. She fired a ball of dark green energy from the amulet at the boulder, smashing it into tiny pieces. "It's no use"

Silver: "That's it, I'll sue her"

Lydia readied her flute. "Any last words?"

Shadow: "You're so old that you should go to a museum instead of an old folks home"

Lydia: "Ha! Pathetic"

Senya: "Do we have a plan B?"

Shadow: "Yes, we do" he snapped his fingers. "Chaos Control!"

They were gone.

Lydia: "Just what was...nevermind. I'll take care of them some other time"


	7. Chapter 7

Slyder was still chasing Liana and Alexa. "Get back here!"

Alexa looked back and saw Slyder approaching. "What are we gonna do, Liana?"

Slyder: "You can't run forever!"

Alexa looked back when she heard the sound of two horses neighing. And to her surprise, she saw the boys from the inn riding after them. Jeremy picked Liana up and helped her get on his horse while Ian picked Alexa up.

Jeremy: "Up we go"

Ian: "Not late, am I?"

Alexa: "Not yet. Go, go and go!"

The boys kept going until they were apparently running straight into a rock wall.

Liana: "Watch out!"

Jeremy: "You're of little faith"

They moved on through a series of plants hanging from the ceiling of a cave which made it look like it was nothing but a rock wall. Jeremy pulled a rope which released a couple of boulders just as Slyder was about to reach them. But Slyder stopped just in time to avoid them.

Slyder: "Ha! Dead end! You're making my job too easy"

Unfortunately for Slyder, a huge laser bolt shot him in the back of the head, followed by the words "Hey, Slyder!". The dragon turned around to see Sonic's group, with Silver now in his hulking armour suit activated and his laser hand cannon aimed at him.

Silver: "This place isn't big enough for two morons"

Slyder: "Two? I see five"

Silver: "Huh?"

Sonic: "He's calling us morons"

Silver: "Oh. Wait, us? We're five?"

Sonic sighed. "Yes"

Silver: "Really? I'm not sure, let's see...zero, one, two-"

Shadow: "You're supposed to start with one, not zero"

Silver: "Oh, then we're five"

Slyder: "I'm starting to get bored"

Amy: "Get him, guys"

Sonic: "And what will you do?"

Senya: "We'll stay back and talk about you and Liana"

Amy: "Or you and Alexa"

Senya: "Or you and Melody"

Silver: "Sounds fair"

Sonic: "I'll get you for that"

Slyder blew fire in their direction. Silver, however, picked up a nearby boulder and held it in front of them as cover. "It's no use!"

Shadow teleported on Slyder's back and created a small Chaos Blast, enough to catch only Slyder, not the rest. But that wasn't enough to stop his fire.

Amy: "Is it just me or did his horn look weakened when it was hit with Chaos Blast?"

Sonic: "Amy, I've said this a lot of times so far and I hope I'll never say it again, but I owe you one. Just don't make me wear a chicken suit again, okay?"

Amy: "No promises"

Sonic drew his disc and threw it around the boulder, curving its path to hit Slyder's horn. The dragon was staggered and his fire stopped for a few seconds. As a finishing move, Silver threw the boulder he was holding straight in Slyder's horn and knocked him out.

Sonic: "And stay out!"

Senya: "Wait until Liana and Alexa find out about this one. You might get a hero's kiss"

Amy: "Two, if you're lucky"

Shadow: "Even three when we get Melody out of the mirror"

Sonic glared at him.

Shadow: "What? I couldn't resist"

Sonic: "Let's just move on"

Senya: "Ooh, someone's impatient"

Silver: "Who?"

Meanwhile, in the cave:

Liana: "Where did you come from?"

Jeremy: "Is that how you say thank you?"

Liana: "I'm sorry. Thank you"

Alexa: "We were almost-"

Ian: "But you weren't. Timing is everything"

Ian bowed down, handing Alexa the handkerchief that she had dropped at the inn. "Your handkerchief"

Alexa: "Thank you"

Lily rolled her eyes and groaned.

Jeremy bowed down before Liana as well. "Jeremy"

Liana did a curtsey. "Liana"

Jeremy gestured towards Ian. "My brother, Ian"

Liana gestured towards Alexa too. "My firend, Alexa"

Ian: "An honour, milady"

Alexa: "You're...twins"

Ian: "What? No! Really?"

Jeremy: "Mom should've told us. I feel cheated"

Ian: "Duped"

Jeremy: "Hoodwinked"

Liana: "They think they're charming"

Alexa: "Rakish"

Liana: "Roguish"

Melody appeared in the mirror. "Is he gone? Is anybody hurt?"

Ian: "Hmm?"

Melody: "I don't understand, how did you escape Lydia's flute?"

Liana: "I don't know"

Melody: "I avoided the spell by disappearing, but you...I just don't get it"

Jeremy: "Mind us asking what we've gotten ourselves into?"

Sonic walked in along with his friends, Silver with his heavy armour deactivted. "That should gain us some extra time"

Liana: "I don't think you got to know our friends back at the inn. Ian and Jeremy, these are-"

Jeremy: "Aaron Stone, Stark Reality and Terminus Mag. How could we not recognise them?"

Alexa: "You know them?"

Ian: "No, we've read the books"

Alexa: "Books?"

Sonic: "Back in our universe, various people write books based on our adventures. Usually those who take part in them"

Shadow: "Like Elsa"

Sonic: "Shut up! Anyway, someone in this universe must've written them as well"

Liana: "So you've been on all those adventures and you have your own book series? I bet you never get bored"

Sonic shrugged. "It's alright unless you mind the squealing fangirls or unwanted ships...wait a moment" he turned to Ian and Jeremy. "You don't ship me with Elsa, do you?"

Ian: "Well...maybe we do..."

Jeremy: "Or maybe we don't. You'll never know"

Sonic sighed. "Two more on the list"

Jeremy: "On the other hand, I also ship her with that side character...umm...what was his name? You know, the one who looks like you"

Ian: "Sonic the Sparrowhog?"

Jeremy: "Yes, him. Thanks"

Sonic (thinking to himself): "Sometimes I hate alter-egos"

Alexa: "You've read every book in the series?"

Ian: "Every single one. Aaron shot first!"

Jeremy: "Aaron shot first!"

Liana: "Umm...what was that about?"

Jeremy: "Some fans speculate that in _Aaron Stone and the Amulet of Avalor_, the writer's original idea was to have Mephiles shoot his dark magic beam first and Aaron to dodge and shoot back"

Ian: "And this is how other fans, like us, support the fact that it's not so"

Amy looked at Sonic. "Well, what do you say of this? Two nerds are trying to steal your girls"

Sonic: "First, remember when I told you I'd get you for this? And second, are you saing that my series is for nerds?"

Amy: "Yes"

Sonic: "You realise you're in the books too, right?"

Amy: "Good point" she looked at Ian and Jeremy. "If you're so big fans, you recognise us as well, don't you?"

Jeremy decided to play dumb and tease them. "No, not at all"

Senya: "Wha...you don't? Come on, we're always there to get on someone's nerves, everyone calls us crazy...does that ring a bell?"

Ian caught Jeremy's idea and played along. "Not a single one"

Senya turned to Amy. "Can you believe this? They don't know us! Who doesn't know us?"

Jeremy: "Wait, I think I remember you"

Senya: "Really?"

Jeremy: "Of course. You're Tails and Knuckles"

Senya: "I'm giving up"

Later, back in the forest:

Slyder: "There were two...No, no, twenty men. Uh...Soldiers. Lashing swords swords everywhere. I finished off scores of them. But in the end, the girls escaped"

Lydia: "Quiet, I'm thinking"

Slyder: "Oh, that's good. You go right ahead. Think away"

Lydia: "Hmm... Has to be, yes. They wear stones from the Diamond Castle"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, people, I know it's been long, but I've finally managed to get over ANOTHER writer's block and get back into writing. I used this chapter to introduce two of my OCs. Sorry if that part is a little sad, but...well, but. Whatever :3**

* * *

><p>Senya: "Good morning, sunshine!"<p>

Sonic slowly opened his eyes...only to find himself hugging Liana. He was still a bit sleepy.

Senya couldn't help but take a picture. "When we get back to our universe, this is going straight to Fairybook"

As soon as Sonic noticed the whole situation, he jumped on his feet, followed by Liana.

Sonic: "What the Chaos...and how...and when...?"

Amy: "I knew it!"

Liana: "Wha...there's nothing to know here!"

Amy: "Yeah, sure"

Silver: "Hold on a second, what's going on?"

Alexa: "Looks like someone has a girlfriend"

Silver: "Really? Who? Who has a girlfriend?"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "He's blue, your brother, the fastest thing alive and his name is Aaron Stone"

Silver: "Sounds familiar"

Liana: "I'm not-"

Sonic: "She's not-"

Liana: "I'm not-"

Sonic and Liana (at the same time): "We're not-"

Senya: "Come on, stop pretending. You even think the same things at the same time"

Sonic and Liana (at the same time): "No, we don't!". They turned to each other. (again, at the same time): "Stop! You stop!"

Amy: "Just admit it. Jeremy won't be jealous"

Jeremy: "Actually-"

Sonic: "There's no reason to be jealous"

Liana: "Yeah, for the last time, I'm not dating him. I could date you no problem". It took her a second to realise what she had just said. "Well, not that I wanted to date you". And again, she realised what she had just said. "Uh...not that I didn't want to date you either"

Silver: "So who's dating whom?"

Sonic: "Nobody"

Alexa: "But-"

Sonic: "But nobody. Come on, we have a Diamond Castle to find"

As they got out of the cave, Melody appeared in the mirror. "Good morning, everyone! Did I miss anything?"

Sonic: "No"

Alexa: "A lot. We put Aaron in Liana's arms while they were sleeping and the fun started"

Sonic: "Let's just go"

Liana: "I'll get you all for this"

Shadow: "Hey, I think it's already too much"

Sonic: "Huh? Really?"

Shadow: "Really. Elsa might get jealous if she hears about all this"

Sonic: "I'm going to-"

Ian: "Seriously now, it's enough"

Sonic: "Thanks a lot!"

Ian: "No problem. After all, they've been bothering you fot too long with the whole Elsa thing. They should just...umm..."

Jeremy grinned. "Let it go?"

Ian grinned as well. "Yes. Let it go"

Sonic: "Of all universes, why did we have to land in this one?"

Melody: "Admit it, you three. You're all attached to Liana and Alexa for some reason"

Shadow: "W-w-wait, what? I already have a girlfriend!"

Silver: "I have a girlfriend too!"

Shadow galred at him.

Silver: "Okay, I don't. But I'll have one"

Melody: "No, not that way. You seem to look up to them or something like that"

Shadow: "Well, I really hoped that we wouldn't have to get to this subject, but..."

Sonic: "You two remind us of our sisters"

Liana: "That's really flattening. You have sisters?"

Sonic: "We had. They died during a mission in Shimmervale"

Liana: "A mission in Shimmervale? Why were they there?"

Silver: "They were Special Forces agents like us"

Shadow: "The best agents that the Pixie Hollow Special Forces had ever had, for that matter. Their mission was to stop some witch named Gwyllion. And they did, but it turns out that even they weren't powerful enough to return from a mission like that"

Alexa's eyes widened. "Ella and Diana Blake were your sisters?"

Sonic: "So you've heard of them?"

Liana: "Now that you mentioned, I also remember reading about them in some of Alexa's books"

Alexa: "It must've been great to be around them all the time"

Sonic: "Sure it was. After all, they taught us everything we know and we learn everything we could ever learn from them"

Alexa: "Except maybe the Savage Fury"

Liana: "What's that? It doesn't sound too good"

Sonic: "Ella's mos dangerous ability. When rage would take over her, she'd lose her control. Her power would be greatly increased, but as I said, they could easily get out of control. It never happened though. And in fact, I've used it, but only once, and even then not to its full potential"

Shadow: "Diana taught me all the interesting words I know"

Alexa: "You mean interesting words like-"

Liana: "Alexa, we agreed that you wouldn't use those words in public. Especially with boys around"

Alexa smiled mischievously. "Like..."

Liana: "Alexa!"

They moved on and continued talking until they reached a river.

Jeremy: "And here we are, the Grand River"

Liana: "Do you know this place, Melody?"

Melody nodded. "This is good. Really good. We have to make it across to the Seven Stones"

Jeremy: "I wonder...Ian, do you remember those odd rocks we passed last spring?"

Ian: "Yes, I do. Something almost magical about them"

Sonic: "I know! Melody, could you show us what the Seven Stones look like?"

Melody created an image of the Seven Stones in the mirror. "Here"

Amy: "She should be a search engine"

Jeremy: "Well, there you go. Same place. I know exactly where it is"

The boys prepared to move on, but Liana looked at one of the signs. "Wait! The sign shows a bridge"

Jeremy: "Probably washed out long ago"

Liana: "But it would be so much faster"

Jeremy: "No, not really. We're doing fine. Shall we carry on, Ian?"

Ian: "Oh, straight ahead, old boy. Straight ahead"

Liana was about to move on when she heard a bark. She turned around, and sure enough, the dogs had jumped out of their baskets and were running away.

Liana: "Sparkles!"

Alexa: "Lily!"

The girls turned away from the road to follow their dogs.

Liana: "Be right back!"

Jeremy: "We could just keep going"

Ian: "We could"

Jeremy: "But we won't"

Senya: "Obviously. They have Melody's mirror"

Meanwhile, on the field where Liana and Alexa had gone:

Liana: "Here, Sparkles! Here, girl!"

Alexa: "Something's wrong"

The two dogs ran towards Liana and Alexa. And they would have got to them, had a troll not sneaked behind them and picked them up.

The troll: "Looking for these morsels?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tun, tun, tuuuuuun! The troll captured Sparkles and Lily! What's going to happen to them? Will the Blue Blur, the Black Brony and the White Wooden-head save them? Will the troll eat them (yuck!)? Will I keep asking this kind of questions as if I was crazy or hyper or whatever? And most importantly, will I write a fic about Ella and Diana's backstory? The answer to the last question is surely "yes". For the others, stay tuned :3<strong>

**And yeah, I took the name and idea for the Savage Fury from World of Warcraft. I used to play WoW, but I stopped when I discovered Phantasy Star. After all, SEGA beats everything.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, fellow readers and writers :3. Here you have another chapter of _Journey through universes_. Oh, and remember the fic starring Ella and Diana that I was talking about in the previous chapter? Well, it's up. It's a Tinkerbell/Barbie crossover called _Blazefire: The Second Neverwar_. T-rated. For short, it's about Laverna trying to take over Neverland and starting a war between her Fungus army and the Pixie Hollow military. There are going to be two other fics (making it a trilogy), called _Blazefire: The rogue Muse_, which takes place when Lydia turns against the Muses and the three (yes, three, Ella has an apprentice) must stop her, and _Blazefire: The Battle of Shimmervale_. You win one million $ if you guess what happens in the third one.**

* * *

><p>Liana: "Put them down!"<p>

The troll: "Now why would I choose to do that?"

Just then, a blaster bold flew past the troll's head. Liana and Alexa looked in the direction it came from to see the rest of the group coming to their aid: Sonic and Shadow aiming their gauntlets, Silver in his heavy armour suit aiming his cannon, Amy and Senya with the hammer and respectively the nunchaku ready, and Ian and Jeremy with their short swords drawn.

Ian: "Common courtesy"

The troll took a better look at the twins. "I know you and you. Double trouble. You owe me"

Ian: "Ancient history, mate"

The troll drew his sword, dropped the two dogs and jumped off the rock he was standing on. "Meat, you two!"

Jeremy: "He's got a point"

Ian: "And a rather sharp one, at that"

Sonic: "Watch out. If this is the kind of troll I think it is, you don't want to make any sudden moves"

The troll thrust his sword into the ground. This created a hole in the ground in which he trapped the group.

Sonic: "Earth troll. I knew it"

Liana: "Thank you for releasing the dogs. You'll free our friends next"

The troll laughed. "Free them? I'm gonna eat some!"

Liana: "Those boys? They'll give you indigestion"

Shadow: "I hope she's talking about Ian and Jeremy"

The troll: "Don't care. Collecting an old debt"

Liana: "They owe you money?"

The troll: "No, lives. They tried to cross my bridge"

Amy: "What about the rest of us? We don't owe you anything, so you'll let us go and eat only these two, right?"

The troll: "You'd wish. I don't like wasting food"

Jeremy: "We're feeling so appreciated right now"

Amy: "Hey, it was worth a try"

Senya looked at Sonic. "And besides, it would've been a great favour to a certain somebody. Things were going great with Liana and Alexa until you two came along"

Sonic: "Now's not the time, Senya"

Sonic: "In my schedule, it's always the time"

Liana: "But there isn't any bridge"

The troll: "Course there is, if you answer my riddle. And they failed, just like everyone else"

Liana: "Ask us your riddle. If we answer correctly, you let them go. If we don't, you have dinner for tomorrow night too"

Silver: "Dinner? Sounds good. I'm hungry, what's in the menu?"

Alexa: "Roast idiot"

Silver: "That doesn't sound so good anymore"

The troll: "It's a deal. And just because I'm so nice, your trapped friends can give it a try too. Are you ready?"

Liana: "Of course"

The troll cleared his throat. "What instrument can you hear, but can't see and can't touch?"

Sonic: "Can't see and can't touch? Hmm..."

Alexa: "It's a trick. There's no instrument like that"

The troll: "Final answer?"

Liana: "No" She turned to the mirror. "Melody, what do you think?"

Melody: "I don't know. You play every instrument I know with either your hands or your mouth"

Liana: "Right. Your hands or your mouth..."

The troll: "Your time is up"

Liana: "The answer is...uhh..."

Sonic: "Your voice!"

The troll: "Wha..."

Sonic: "You can't see it or touch it, but when you sing, everyone can hear you"

The troll: "Yes!" It took him a second to realise what had just happened. "What? No, no, no! Can't be done!"

A slope formed in the hole, allowing the rest to get out. And at the same time, a rainbow bridge formed at the cliff.

Alexa: "Is it real?"

Liana tried the bridge to check. "Yes!"

But the troll charged at the two girls with his sword. "Nobody knows my riddle! Impossible!"

Just as he was about to strike, his sword was parried by what seemed to be a breeze. For a split second, he saw blue in front of his eyes. Of course, it was Sonic, with his disc in hand.

The troll: "Just how did you do that?"

Ian: "Have you not heard? He's Aaron Stone"

The troll's eyes widened. "A-Aaron Stone?"

Jeremy: "The one and the only"

Ian: "The one who found the Mirror of Incanta"

Jeremy: "The one who reunited the Warm Fairies and the Frost Fairies"

Ian: "Fairies _and_ sparrowmen. Does he look like a girl to you?"

Amy: "Well, he does like Barbie movies, so..."

Sonic shot a blaster bolt in the troll's hand, causing him to drop his sword.

Ian: "Oh, and the one who shot first"

Senya: "Nerds"

The troll ran away.

Jeremy: "Pity. I was rather looking forward to dinner"

Sonic (sheathing his disc): "That's how you do it"

Liana: "Thanks. You really saved me this time. Twice"

Alexa: "Now you owe him a kiss"

Liana: "You know, he saved you too"

Alexa headed to the bridge, pretending that she hadn't said anything and, of course, that Liana hadn't said anything in return. "We'd better go. We have a Diamond Castle to find, a Muse to get out of the mirror, a big, bad witch butt to kick...no time to stay and chat"

Melody: "Hey, what about me? Didn't he save me as well?"

Alexa's trademark mischievous smile returned. "So you're saying that..."

Melody realised she had just said that out loud and blushed slightly. "No, I'm not saying anything. Let's go, we have a castle to find, a...whatever Alexa said"

Liana and Alexa stepped on the rainbow bidge. The others were ready to go after them, but the bridge moved away from them.

Shadow: "What the Chaos? That sneaky troll..."

Jeremy: "Hey, girls!"

Ian: "Wait for us!"

Alexa: "We can't"

Liana: "Meet us at the Seven Stones!"

Jeremy: "What's wrong with that picture?"

Ian: "Everything"

Shadow looked at Sonic. "Aw, man! Just when Melody-"

Sonic: "Please, tell me this won't be the only thing you'll talk about for the rest of the road"

Shadow: "Don't worry. We'll get her out of that mirror"

Sonic sighed.

Meanwhile, on the bridge:

Alexa: "Aw, man! Just when you-"

Melody: "Please, tell me this won't be the only thing you'll talk about for the rest of the road"

Alexa: "Don't worry. We'll get you out of that mirror"

Melody sighed.

Liana: "I know how it is, Melody. On the bright side, at least I'm not the target anymore"

Alexa: "For now"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Sonic likes Barbie films. You wonder why? Because. After all, I simply had to give him a girly side that nobody (or more likely everybody) knows about. Why? Well...because. Also, a Barbie reference in a Barbie fic. This breaks the laws of fandoms. *looks out the window* Oh no, the fandom police! Gotta go (fast), bye :3<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Good news, ppl! I got away from the fandom police :3 IsonicfanI works for them and he let me get away with it. So here you h****ave the next chapter. I also introduced my other OC in this fic. Hope you like him :3 If you want to get more familiar with him, check out the OCs introduction from my Blazefire fic (btw, I moved it to the Sonic/Barbie crossover category)**

**Oh, and talking about IsonicfanI, HE'S AWESOME! He made Aaron Stone's gauntlet-slingshot. Check it out on his deviantart profile (his username is vladonecareeste)**

**Sorry, Christian Ape99, but I can't think of any way to add Noah or Spencer to my stories. At least for now.**

**And congratulations, SilhouetteRobotnik! You win one million $ AND a photo of Sonic hugging Liana in his sleep.**

**Sonic and Liana: "WHAT!?"**

**Sonic: "Why are you giving that to her?"**

**Silver: "How do you know it's not a him?"**

**Sonic: "Well, because...hold on, that doesn't matter! Now answer!"**

**Easy. So that if you ever delete it from my camera, computer, mobile, tablet or NASA server, I'll have someone to send it back to me. Umm...Liana, what are you doing with the troll's sword? *gulp* IsonicfanI, help!**

***IsonicfanI Chaos Controls in and shoots his gauntlet***

* * *

><p>Later, at evening:<p>

Liana and Alexa were still walking through the forest.

Alexa fell to her knees. "I can't do it anymore, Liana. We've been walking for hours"

Liana: "Are you okay?"

Alexa: "Do we have a little water?"

Liana shook her head. "We ran out. About an hour after we ran out of food. If those guys were still here, they could surely help"

And unsurprisingly, Alexa made her mischievous grin. "I guess you weren't talking about food or water when you said this"

Liana: "Do you really want to talk about this now?" she looked somewhere in the distance. "Oh, I know. Alexa, I see something. And it's not that far"

The girls kept walking until they reached a mansion.

Alexa: "It's beautiful. I wonder if someone royal lives in here"

Liana: "Hopefully someone generous and royal. Who can spare a bed and some food"

Melody: "And Aaron Stone books"

Liana: "You can't be serious. That's what you care about?"

Melody smiled sheepishly. "No, of course not. Come on, you didn't really think that was my main concern, right?"

Alexa: "Melody, are you hiding something?"

Melody: "No, I swear! It's not like I care about how he and Link saved Hyrule in_ Twilight Princess. _Or about how he recovered the lost artefact in _The Wave Bracelet_"

Alexa glared at her. "Melody..."

Melody sighed. "Okay, you got me. Aaron shot first!"

Liana knocked on the door, and someone who looked like a butler opened it. There was a woman standing next to him.

The butler: "You've come at last"

The woman: "Welcome. Welcome, miladies"

Sparkles jumped out of her basket, barking.

Liana: "Sparkles, no!"

The girls chased her until they reached what looked like a dining room with a table full of food.

The butler: "What may we serve you?"

Liana: "Could you spare some bread and water?"

The butler: "Please, this is all yours. The grounds, the house, everything"

Alexa looked confused. "Ours?"

The butler: "The legend. It's been foretold two friends, best friends, will come to live in the hall. For years, we've been tending the hall until the rightful owners arrive"

Meanwhile, back in the forest:

Sonic: "Good thing we got ahead of those two slowpokes"

Senya: "I know, right? This way you can get to Liana faster"

Sonic: "Shut up"

Amy: "But wouldn't he make Melody jealous?"

Sonic: "Shut up"

Shadow: "Melody is in the mirror, so it's not like she can do anything. As for Alexa..."

Sonic: "Shut up"

Silver looked up at the sky. He saw something or someone moving up above them. "Hey, what's that?"

Amy: "It's called sky. And the white things on it are called clouds"

Silver: "Okay, and what's that flying thing called?"

Shadow took a look as well and recognised Slyder. "A winged moron"

Senya: "Umm...Shadow, we're not in our universe. Silver doesn't have wings anymore"

Shadow: "No, another winged moron"

Sonic aimed his gauntlet and shot a blaster bolt at the sky, hitting Slyder right in the wing.

Slyder looked down. "Wha...on, no, not them again!"

He turned and crash landed close to Sonic's group.

Sonic: "Sorry, but you broke the ugliness limit. You'll need to pay a fine"

Slyder: "We'll see who's the one paying"

He lifted his right front claw, to which Sonic's amulet was strapped.

Sonic readied his gauntlet again. "Watch out!"

He shot, but to no avail. The amulet started glowing and a portal opened behind them.

Amy: "This doesn't look good"

Sonic: "Hold on to something!"

But none of them had time to do that as the portal was too strong. It sucked all five at once.

Slyder: "Say hello to your Queen from me"

Back in Pixie Hollow, at the Pixie Dust Tree:

The portal opened and Sonic's group, now with their wings back, fell through it.

Queen Clarion: "Ready so soon?"

Sonic: "I'd wish, Your Majesty. We have encountered difficulties"

Queen Clarion couldn't sense her amulet anywhere nearby. "I see. It is a good thing you came back, though. The Special Forces wanted to talk to you"

Later, at the Special Forces base:

Sonic walked up to the Commander who had called for him and saluted. "Special Forces operatives Omega 1 to 3 present for duty, sir"

Commander Bolt Logan. Black hair and eyes, and an attitude to go with them. He was one of the best gunslingers of Pixie Hollow, as well as the only member of the Zeta division left, due to a certain well-known event that not too many were comfortable talking about. And the former apprentice of a highly respected figure in Pixie Hollow. But getting over that, this guy looked more serious than his usual self, even in tough times like this. "I have looked through our database and decrypted a couple of files you might find interesting. See for yourself"

Sonic walked to the main console and took a look at the files. A particular folder caught his attention. A folder that wasn't there before. A folder with the title "Ella Cassandra Blake"

Sonic: "Is this what I think it is?"

He opened it and found a bunch of documents, among which were some blueprints. He opened them and at the very top was a text reading "Blazefire Sabre"

Sonic: "The blueprints for Ella's sword? The real ones?"

Bolt: "You tell me. From what I heard, you're the one who made them"

Sonic: "That was long ago, I can barely remember. But now that I see them, I think I'm staring to remember a thing or two"

Bolt: "But leaving those aside, you should see the other documents as well"

Sonic: "I'll have enough time for that after I'm done with what I already have to do"

Bolt: "Yeah, about that, I'll be joining you in this mission. Looks like you really need it"

Sonic: "We sure do. In the meantime, I'd like to take these blueprints with me before going ahead with the mission"

Bolt: "Permission granted. Meet me at the Pixie Dust Tree when you're ready"

Sonic: "Yes, sir"

* * *

><p><strong>Tun-tun-tuuuuun! Slyder got them out of the picture (boo!). And their boss is coming with them to take care of business (yay!). And Ella had a cool sword with a cool name. But what was so special about it? What does Sonic want to do with those blueprints? How will he return to Liana's universe to stop Lydia in time? When will I stop asking these questions? To find out, stay tuned for the next chapter :3<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, I see quite a bunch of people are reading this. It's great :3 I might get to equal IsonicfanI one day. Anyway, I guess you also like IsonicfanI's original _Sonic the Sparrowhog_ series, so you might as well like to see how it all started *cough* _Blazefire_ trilogy *cough*. It's not humour, so no extremely funny parts, but I'll do my best with it. And for anyone wondering about IsonicfanI, he had to stop writing for a while (and by a while I mean a pretty long time) because of school, but he'll try to get back to _Eternal Winter._ And then of course, _The Great Fairy Fist_ and the rest of his upcoming stories.**

**One more thing: there is a flashback in this chapter. Flashbacks are separated from the main story by horizontal lines.**

* * *

><p>Sonic kept searching through the Tinker's Nook cargo area. The rest of the Tinker fairies, Tinkerbell included, had been told to hide in the Tinker's Nook until the crisis would be solved.<p>

Tink: "What's this Blazefire Sabre anyway?"

Shadow: "The first weapon we've ever made for Ella"

Tink looked on the blueprints. "A gunblade, huh?

Shadow: "The Special Forces are experts when it comes to dual phase weapons"

Tink: "And what happened to it?"

Shadow: "Nobody knows. It was lost after the Battle of Shimmervale along with Diana's staff"

Tink: "Still, I thought Sonic didn't like guns"

Shadow: "Guns with bullets. He's alright with blasters"

Tink: "And what makes it so special?"

Shadow: "Most gunblades use the gun function just as a distraction, or in the best case to take distance from the enemy and shoot them during a sword fight. This kind of gunblade shoots for real"

Tink: "Can't Sonic already do that? He has the gauntlet"

Shadow: "That's not the idea. You see, before the Battle of Shimmervale, Ella hid something special in a secret location which she wrote down on the original blueprints. Several fake copies of these blueprints with wrong information were made so that if anyone tried to steal them, they would be led to the wrong place"

Tink: "And whatever that thing is, it's here?"

Shadow: "It seems so"

Meanwhile, in the cargo area:

Sonic pushed another box aside, revealing what looked like a small pyramid with strange designs on it. "That's it!"

Shadow: "Finally"

Sonic returned outside with the weird object.

Tink: "So what is that? Some kind of key to something important?"

Sonic: "Exactly. More specifically, the key to four certain swords which used to be Ella's weapons of choice before the Blazefire Sabre. They might be useful in the mission"

Tink's eyes widened. "No way! Those swords? I've heard about them, but I thought they were just legends"

Sonic: "_Just legends_ as in what humans think of Aaron Stone or of fairies in general?"

Tink: "I guess you have a point"

Bobble and Clank walked up behind Tink.

Bobble: "I can assure you, Ms. Bell, that those swords are certainly real. After all, Clank and I built them"

Tink: "Really? That's awesome! You could've told me before, though"

Clank: "That's nothing. The Blazefire Sabre is even more awesome, so these three guys are automatically more awesome as well"

Bobble: "She did not need to know that"

Shadow: "Come on, everyone knows that"

Sonic: "Hey, can we stop at home as well? There's something in there that I should take"

Later, at their home:

Sonic opened one of the drawers in his room. "There it is!"

He looked inside it and picked up a black short sword. It had a very small guard, a single edge and the blade wasn't any longer than Sonic's forearm. Sonic pressed a button on the pommel, which turned it into a blaster pistol. "It's still working"

As Sonic was heading outside, he looked one more time at his room. The room that was originally Ella's room, but that they shared after his arrival in Pixie Hollow.

* * *

><p><em>Ella was playing her guitar and singing along with Sonic.<em>

I'm blindfolded on this carriage ride that they call life  
>Keep trying to make it through that next turn knuckles white and holding tight<br>So here I go  
>taking the curve<br>But I know that I'm never alone  
>I think of you<br>and how you never let me go

I feel connected (connected)  
>Protected (protected)<br>Its like you're sitting right with me all the time  
>You hear me (you hear me)<br>You're near me (you're near me)  
>And everything else is gonna be alright<br>Cause nothing can break this  
>Nothing can break this<br>Nothing can break this tie

* * *

><p>Sonic: "I guess something did break this tie after all"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter :3 (yay!) Sorry it's a a little too short, but as always, school is getting in the way :( (boo!) I've already published the sequel to this (it's not a direct sequel, so there will also be a couple of other fics taking place between the two to complete the storyline). Beware, though, it contains spoilers. I was originally planning to post it after finishing this story, but it's already taking longer than I was expecting. Plus, I've seen a couple of other fanfiction writers publishing a sequel before finishing the first story, so I guess there's nothing wrong with that.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so another LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time without an update. Have I already mentioned I don't like school? Anyway, here's the chapter. And for anyone who is interested, I kind of changed my plans for the Blazefire trilogy (that is, if I'm going to continue it; it's not very successful): the second story won't be about Lydia and the Muses anymore. I'll think of something else. Okay, not let's get on with the story**

* * *

><p>Sonic, Shadow and Silver returned to the Pixie Dust Tree, next to the portal.<p>

Bolt: "I guess you found the key"

Amy: "Key to what?"

Sonic indicated to the black sword sheathed at his hip right next to the short blade he had taken from his room. "This was hidden in the storage room at the Headquarters, behind a door that nobody knew how to open. The key to that door"

The sword Sonic was carrying was called Elucidator. It had a quarter circle guard with two points on it, one at each end. Shadow had two other swords, one at each hip, very similar in shape, each with fairly simple crossguards. One black, the Dark Bane, and one aqua blue, the Dark Repulser. Silver's sword, the Lambent Light, had an aqua blue hilt and a disk-shaped gaurd which, along with the blade, could change its proportions so that the weapon would shift between a cut and thrust sword, a rapier and a smallsword.

Bolt: "It's been a while since I've seen those in action"

Sonic: "If their magic hasn't faded yet, and I'm sure it hasn't, then these will live up to their reputation"

Bolt: "Still, what took you so long?"

Sonic: "It would've been quicker if someone had helped me look for the key"

Shadow: "In my defence, I was busy...umm...doing manly things"

Senya: "Watching _My Little Pony_ isn't manly"

Shadow: "Yes, it is"

Senya: "Tell me one manly thing about it"

Shadow: "Rainbow Dash"

Bolt: "Focus, everyone! Universes to save, butts to kick, remember?" he turned to Shadow "And by the way, Applejack's better"

Amy (sarcastically): "Ladies and gentlemen, the top soldiers of Neverland"

Meanwhile, back in the mansion:

Liana: "You must be mistaken"

The butler: "No. It's just as the legend foretold"

Alexa: "I can't believe it"

Liana: "I don't believe it. Melody, what do you think?"

Melody: "You know, the Muses sing songs about legends and destiny. This really could be yours"

Alexa smirked. "Say, is any of those legends about Aaron Stone?"

Melody blushed. "Stop!"

Liana: "So, if it's ours..."

Alexa: "Do you think we can eat something?"

Melody: "Yes. Go, eat"

Later, after the meal:

Alexa opened one of the closets, looking at all the dresses in there. "Oh"

Liana: "They're beautiful"

Melody: "Try one on"

Alexa picked up one of the dresses and held it in front of her while looking in the mirror. "I look like a princess. Oh, Liana, this is the perfect home for us. More food than we could ever eat, a beautiful dress every day and a beautiful garden"

Liana: "But we can't stay"

Alexa: "Why not? It's ours. We're finally having some good luck, why can't we enjoy it?"

Liana: "Maybe we can come back after we take Melody to the Diamond Castle"

Alexa: "If we come back"

Liana: "What do you mean?"

Alexa: "Trolls, dragons, evil magic...we may not live to come back"

Liana: "We promised Melody we'd help her"

Alexa: "And we did. We've taken her this far. I can't go any farther. I can't"

Liana: "But we promised. You gave your word"

Alexa: "Let the others do it. I'm staying here"

Liana: "You don't mean that"

Alexa: "Yes, I do"

Meanwhile, back in the forest:

After walking through the portal, Sonic's group ended up in the same place where they had left earlier.

Bolt: "Okay, first things first, we need to find that dragon"

Sonic indicated a direction. "Before he sent us back to our universe, he was heading there. He couldn't have gone too far for me to catch him"

Bolt looked around a bit more. "He surely didn't"

Shadow: "What do you mean"

Bolt drew his blaster pistols and aimed one of them in a distant direction. His blasters, the Thunder Lockguns, were designed with both ranged and melee combat in mind, as they had knuckle guard portions on the front.

Everyone else looked there and, sure enough, Slyder was there in the distance, trying to sneak through the forest. Bolt shot his blaster, hitting Slyder right in the horn.

Slyder: "Wha-" he looked in the direction where the shot came from. "Ah, back so soon?"

Bolt quickly followed up with another shot aimed at Slyder's face. Slyder used the amulet charged with Lydia's magic to generate a shield in front of him before Bolt had even managed to pull the trigger.

Bolt: "Great. Four on one and we're already losing"

Slyder flew off the ground and charged towards the group, with the magic shield still in front of him. Sonic managed to move in, get behind Slyder and slash at the dragon's wrist with his Elucidator. The scales protected Slyder from any injury, but Sonic had cut the straps that were keeping the amulet in place. Now, with the shield down, Shadow shot one of his gauntlets and Silver threw his disc, both hitting Slyder's horn. Slyder was pretty much staggered, but he still kept his consciousness. He turned around and flew away.

Shadow: "Oh, come on! We lost him again?"

Sonic picked up the amulet from the ground. "At least we have this"

Lydia's magic vanished from the amulet, which returned to its original colours.

Senya: "How is it?"

Sonic took a better look at the amulet. At first, it looked almost completely fixed, which seemed to be a good sign, but after a few seconds, the cracks returned.

Sonic: "Something's going wrong"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I stole the swords from Sword Art Online. I'm cheap. But who cares? See you later *Chaos Controls out*<strong>


End file.
